


Clothes Make The Time Lord

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor chooses a new outfit to suit his new regeneration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #94: Footwear at fan_flashworks
> 
> **Spoilers:** Nothing specific. Set between The Christmas Invasion and New Earth presumably.

The TARDIS’s wardrobe was immense, thousands of outfits to choose from! He needed something that reflected his new personality, but still wasn’t quite sure what sort of person he was. He’d have to rely on instinct to choose.

The suit had style; on the smart side of casual, it made him feel ready for anything. He loved the way the coat swished around him. Something was missing though; he couldn’t save the universe barefoot.

Boots were too clunky, dress shoes too prissy, nothing was right until he spotted them. Red Converse sneakers, running shoes; what could possibly be more appropriate?

 

The End


End file.
